


七宗罪知汉篇——恶言

by KRAY030127



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRAY030127/pseuds/KRAY030127
Summary: 我瞎写的ao标记您瞎看吧日常不是人系列
Kudos: 5





	七宗罪知汉篇——恶言

**Author's Note:**

> 我瞎写的  
> ao标记  
> 您瞎看吧  
> 日常不是人系列

知汉——恶言

“我对叛徒没有什么好说的，所以呐，准备好接受惩罚了吗，浄汉？”  
尹净汉的眼底终于露出恐惧。  
………………  
“住手……住手啊唔！”  
洪知秀脸上带着绅士般得体的微笑，胯下的动作却极其凶狠，压制了尹净汉想要逃跑的动作，毫不留情地在白嫩的臀瓣上甩了一巴掌。  
“说了这是惩罚”  
洪知秀居高临下地审视着蜷曲跪趴在自己身下大张着嘴艰难呼吸的尹净汉，泪痕早就爬遍精致的脸庞。  
似乎愉悦暂时取代了方才的感情，洪知秀扯着尹净汉的头发逼迫他仰头露出脆弱的脖颈，张开嘴唇轻咬了细嫩白皙的颈侧。  
那是……  
尹净汉瞳孔收缩了一下，颤颤巍巍地侧首垂眸。  
“知秀……知秀不可以……啊！”  
洪知秀皱着眉，毫不犹豫地一口咬了下去，血腥味瞬间充斥了口腔，草莓酒的香味弥漫周身与檀木香融合在一起。  
被标记了。  
尹净汉茫然地盯着洪知秀，发觉身下刺戳内腔的动作，一个警醒让他立刻连滚带爬地脱离危险物品。  
瑟缩的身体转眼远离了自己的掌控，可见被强制发情的omega多么惧怕接下来的完全标记。  
洪知秀危险地眯了眯眼睛，淡然地坐在床边优雅地双腿交叠抱胸直视着爬到门口的尹净汉。  
欣赏着omega从希翼到绝望的神情，被取悦的alpht暂时决定如果尹净汉乖乖回到他的怀抱的话就原谅他刚刚的逃跑。  
“浄汉尼，过来”  
就像以前一样，包容他做所有错事的洪知秀笑着给他解决完麻烦，然后向他伸出右手。  
尹净汉怔然，泪珠还挂在睫毛上一眨泛亮，可是明显成熟了的脸庞打破了他一瞬间的错觉。  
“不要……”  
尹净汉小声地将自己尽可能缩在角落里答复，感觉到他的拒绝的洪知秀也撕碎了温柔的伪装。  
“浄汉尼……真不乖啊”  
英俊的alpht踱步走向漂亮的omega，害怕恐惧到极致的omega毫无尊严地哭求着，渴望得到一点点的怜惜。  
“别过来、别过来呜呜，我不要……”  
尹净汉抱住自己的头闭紧眼睛，感觉到自己被温柔抱起来放到刑床上，纤细的脖颈和手腕被绑到一起。  
脸颊被亲吻，身后再次被填满。  
“变态……”  
“不，我可是Gentleman呐”  
眼泪划过，被温柔地吻去。  
接下来，是gentleman的恶言呢。


End file.
